deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Space 2: Severed
Voice actor So... is Gebe Weller still voiced by same voice actor from Extraction? If he isn't, I gonna gone mad. - EricFong Dead WTF does Gabe die at the end of severed, this should be the a part where Isaac runs by later and sees his body and helps him This is my third time typing this because of some asshole starting a new section. I pissed my pants. Anyway considering his status is shown as deceased, he had a breached RIG in an open vacuum, and he lost an ungodly amount of blood, yes he is dead.Sniperteam82308 02:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) No New Game +? Am I missing something, or is there no new game + for Severed? I mean, it'd be awesome tearing through those levels with a fully upgraded RIG and arsenal after a few playthroughs. I didn't see an option to save the game after the credits, like the normal game. DreamSphinx 02:34, March 2, 2011 (UTC)DreamSphinx At least you can play it. I can't even find it. Is it on the disk? Or as an Arcade Game?~~IIID Empire 19:53, 03-02-11 After I bought and downloaded it, I just went to New Game, and Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 2: Severed were there, selectable to play. This is on the 360 by the way. DreamSphinx 11:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC)DreamSphinx Yeah, I figured it out AFTER posting.~~IIID Empire 11:50, 03-03-11 For the PC? So does a PC version of this exist or is it consol exclusive? 20:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) For now, it's console exclusive. However, it may be ported to the PC sometime in the future. DreamSphinx 20:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC)DreamSphinx :Ha, fat chance. Emulator is a much more viable option right now. 21:24, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : :EA can go smoke a c**k, seriously X-( The company wouldn't even exist with personal computers, how about showing some comittment?? Mercenary f***s...Pardon my rage, I just can't believe they did thisDukeleto 16:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Dead Space 2 Hospital Inconsistancy I noticed when Gabe arrived at the hospital, the Tripod Isaac killed is laying on the ground. In the appearance on the tripod, it climbs over a crashed space ship to fight Isaac. So where did the original crashed ship go? (Teh CrackShot 14:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC)) ::I noticed that as well. Perhaps those strange scientists cleared the jam, similar to the first puzzle in Dead Space 1 where the machinery removes the damaged tram and clears the breach. But it isn't explained, and it is plain that Gabe arrives well after Isaac has left the area due to the Enhanced necromorphs about, and like you said, the Tripod.--Unclekulikov 18:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: ::Don't forget about the Power Bench that appears out of nowhere near the first store Isaac encounters, and all the refilled Power Node fuseboxes that Gabe came across after Isaac.AFriendlyNecromorph 05:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Dead Space 2 Titan Mine elevator inconsistancy I noticed that Gabe is responsible for killing that battery in the Titan Mines, so that means Isaac has not reached the mines yet. So how did Isaac use the huge open elevator in the mines if it crashes when Gabe is on it? Did the power just cut out or is this just a slight error the developers made? (Teh CrackShot 14:39, March 4, 2011 (UTC)) I believe that it is just a different elevator, or the shaft could contain more than one elevator; as I recall Gabe's elevator crashes on the bottom level, and Isaac passes through a series of levels but does not stop on the ground floor. That's just how I thought of it. BatmanVampireNinja 00:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Good Point ( 00:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC)) Isaac Cameo On the page it contains a list of characters that appear in Severed, and next to Isaac's name it says that he makes a cameo; I just don't recall any sort of mention of Isaac at all through Severed. Did I miss something? Or does the page simply mention Isaac because it takes place at the same time the main story does? Am I reading too much into this? BatmanVampireNinja 00:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) As far as I can tell, the only time Isaac and/or Stross appear are on the wanted signs, maybe that's what they're referring to. I'm Logged Off Right Now 01:07, March 5, 2011 That freaking Divider! SPOILERS BELOW: I just finished DS:S for the first time, and I was wondering. Who else thought that if that if that Divider wasn't literally chilling right behind the door, Gabe would've been able to save Lexine AND survive? I mean, those doctors take her RIGHT past him while he's fighting the thing. Maybe things wouldn't have been different, maybe they would've. Maybe things would've been worse, but I still think that was such a cheap move. :Another question you should ask, is why did the divider wait for you with three unarmed victims right behind it? Necromorphs seem to have extra sensory awareness, and yet it just stood their waiting for Gabe. I think those fancy White Coats were behind this.--Unclekulikov 18:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : Perhaps Lexine's special status, repelling Necros? Dukeleto 16:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with Dukeleto. That seems very accurate.Captain Bradman 20:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't play Extraction, so I don't know about her special status. But based on the special power the suits had over your superior officer, simply paralyzing him with whatever it was, it seemed like they had everything under control until a plot device tripped them into a nest of Infectors.--Unclekulikov 06:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Price Did anyone notice the error for the US pricing for severed because I'm staring at it right now on the Playstation Store and it says $6.99 not $5.99 21:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else notice?? it's sort of annoying that this is being ignored.... DroidCLH2 23:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) There's no reason to post again but I recolored my sig and I'm so darn proud of myself DroidCLH2 00:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Can't.....Read.....dark.....background!--Unclekulikov 06:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Other Suits when i saw a walkthrough for the game i seemed to notice that when the player got to the store, there were other suits that usally Isaac uses. is it possibole that when he wears the other suits, he still has his lens or does he use the eye slits Isaac uses? i don't have the game so that's why i'm asking and not trying it out myself :-P The other suits that are available to Gabe include only DLC suits that you have purchased and those suits look exactly the same on Gabe as they do on Isaac they have the same eye slits and everything. DroidCLH2 01:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Power Bench Inconsistencies When I first played through Severed, I noticed that there were at least two Power Benches that popped up out of nowhere. The first one was in the Titan Mines near the Store that Gabe encounters after overloading the Power Cell. I'm pretty sure this is the same part of the Mine that Isaac travelled through, and yet the bench has been moved and replaced with a fuel canister dispenser. The second one was in the Titan Hospital near the first Store that Isaac came across. I'm not sure why they would put a Bench in that spot for Severed and add another one in a previously locked room when they would have come in handy during Isaac's travels.AFriendlyNecromorph 05:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Helmet issue I noticed that in one of the pictures gabe has his helmet down. How? Dude, haven't you played or at least seen the trailers for this or Dead Space 2? Every suit's helmet is able assemble and disasemble itself. That's pretty basic info. There are videos on the articles about suits that show Isaac putting them on. At the end, the suit's helmet assembles around his head. Gabe's hemet does the same thing. 10:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Well fuckin obvo, i mean look at the picture he, didnt just step out the store, and his helmet is down, i wanna know how. The helmet can assemble and disassemble at any given time, not just when the user steps out of the store. 11:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) so i could be randomly fighting necromorphs and it disassembles In context, I suppose, but it only comes down during certain cutscenes, not in the middle of fights. But the whole helmet thing is under the user's control. I don't think it would come down if the user doesn't want it to. Razr459 10:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) but what im tryin to ask is how to take it off The player can't take it off. The game triggers when it comes off, and that only happens during certain cutscenes. Givox 20:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) but gabes main picture doesnt take place in a cutscene so how is it off